Fusion Monster
| romaji = Yūgō | japanese translated = Fusion | english = Fusion Monsters | french = | german = Fusionsmonster | italian = Mostri Fusione | portuguese = Monstros Fusão | korean = | spanish = }} Fusion Monsters, colored purple, are cards representing a combination of two or more monsters. Fusion Monsters may only be included in the Extra Deck, and cannot exist in the hand or Main Deck. If a Fusion Monster is returned to its owner's hand or Deck, it is instead sent back to the Extra Deck. However, they may be sent to the Graveyard when destroyed, as well as removed from play. According to the anime, the Millennium Scale was the item which originally fused monsters. In the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] they were used on occasion. In ''Yu-Gi-Oh GX, many fusion cards and many powerful Fusion Monsters were introduced. In Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Synchro Monsters appear to have filled this position, however, Fusion Monsters have been used a few times, most notably by Jack in his Duel against Yusei, and Yusei in his Duel against Jean. Originally, the only way to properly summon a Fusion Monster was through a Fusion Summon involving the required cards as well as "Polymerization". Monsters fused with "Polymerization" are called Fusion Material Monsters. In Duels, Fusion Monsters require more specific cards than Synchro Monsters, and aren't as flexible in their strategies, however, Fusion Monsters have the benefit of being able to be summoned without requiring the cards on the field and fitting in better with some of the older archetypes in the game, like "Elemental HEROes" and "Cyber Dragons". In Turbo Duels, "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" is the substitute for "Polymerization". If a Fusion Monster is Special Summoned to the field via a card such as "Metamorphosis" and then sent to the Graveyard, it cannot be Special Summoned to the field from the Graveyard with cards such as "Premature Burial", "Call of the Haunted", or "Monster Reborn". In order for a Fusion Monster to be returned from the Graveyard to the field, it must be Fusion Summoned properly through "Polymerization" or a card that specifies "this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon". There are few Fusion Monsters that have special Summoning Conditions. For example, the "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monsters have a clause stipulating that they may not be Special Summoned unless they are being Fusion Summoned. This also rules them out from being Special Summoned either from the Graveyard or when removed from play. Others may not allow the use of Fusion Substitute Monsters, and in even rarer cases, both of these conditions may be applied, such as in the case of "Rainbow Neos". With Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula, Fusion Monsters have started to come back, starting with "Naturia Exterio". In Duelist Revolution and Starstrike Blast, 4 more Fusion Monsters were added: "Ultimate Axon Kicker", "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste", "Gaia Drake, the Universal Force" and "Supreme Arcanite Magician". These five Fusions are the next evolution of Fusion Monsters. The first evolution was the standard Fusion, requiring two regular Monsters, such as with "Flame Swordsman". The second evolution of Fusions Monsters require at least one other Fusion Monster, such as "Dragon Master Knight". The third and currently most commonly used evolution requires at least 1 Synchro Monster such as "Gaia Drake, the Universal Force". "Gale Dogra" and "Elemental Hero Prisma" assist in some fusion strategies. "Horse of the Floral Knights" allows you to fetch a "Polymerization" card in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5. Fusion Monsters have their own Equip Spell Card, "Fusion Weapon". Polymerization support cards include "Synchro Fusionist", "Fusion Sage", "Elemental HERO Woodsman" and "King of the Swamp". "Chain Material" gives you access to any possible Material Monsters, except those banished Here are the cards you can use to properly Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster: "Anime and manga only" And a few ways to Special Summon a Fusion Monster: * "Re-Fusion" to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from the Graveyard. * The "VWXYZ" Series and "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" "Union Fusion" * The "Neos" and "Gladiator Beast" archetypes use "Contact Fusion". * The "Hex-Sealed Fusion" Monster Cards ("The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion", "The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion", "The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion") One Fusion Material Monster can be replaced by Fusion Substitute Monsters in Fusion Summons unless otherwise specified on the Fusion Monster card. Also see List of Fusion Monsters Category:Types of Monster Cards